Pineapple Juice
by QTcupcake619
Summary: Brothers Chris and Crawford Collins couldn't be more perfect. But everyone has their secrets and that does not exclude them.


**So this will be my first official boyxboy fanfic. Please review and leave any tips or recommendations. No hate please.**

Chris and Crawford Collins. The guys that every girl wants. The guys that every guy wants to be. They were quite intelligent, both taking all AP classes, and talented, both of them active in the school drama club, but also kickass on the field. Soccer, football, lacrosse- you name it, they play it. They were seen as a dynamic duo, idolized by all young men across town. They were close, but that was to be expected as their mother had died 3 years prior. Since then their dad had fallen into a drunken stupor, due to self-medication for his depression. But truth be told, they had a relationship like no other.

_**THUD**_

They fell against the soft, beige carpet, kissing feverishly. Crawford was straddling Chris, grinding against him with every breath. Buttons scattered across the floor as Crawford tore off Chris's grey, plaid shirt. "Why so rough?" Chris said, his voice raspy as he worked to get Crawford's pants off, "that was my favorite shirt." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to make you pay."

He switched their positions, so now he was on top. Crawford breathed heavily. Chris leaned in and whispered seductively, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He kissed Crawford softly on the lips, then rough and passionate. He rested his large but supple hands on Crawford's waist and kissed his neck, dragging his teeth gently across Crawford's collarbone. Crawford raked his fingernails down Chris's back. Chris began to kiss his way down Crawford's chest and stomach, stopping and sitting up when he reached Crawford's "v". Crawford, who was now fully erect at this point, had to concentrate on not cumming on Chris's smooth, white chest.

Chris began to pump Crawford's shaft, slow but firm. A bit of pre-cum leaked out and he scooped it on the tip of his index finger. He looked Crawford right in the eyes and put the entire finger in his mouth. His eyes closed and he moaned in ecstasy. "Somebody's been drinking pineapple juice," he said with a coy grin. He proceeded to lower his lips to Crawford's raging boner and kissed the tip. Crawford's back arched and he drew a sharp breath caused by the sensitive touch. Chris flicked his tongue across the head of Crawford's member. "Oh my god," Crawford moaned breathlessly. Chris watched Crawford's facial expressions with joy as he licked his cock from base to tip. Crawford grit his teeth, concentrating on prolonging his pleasure. Chris stopped teasing and slowly took Crawford in his mouth. He lowered his head down Crawford's shaft, until his lips touched the base. Crawford's dick didn't even reach the back of Chris's throat, but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. Chris began to bob his head up and down, slowly at first, then faster. Just when Crawford was about to reach his orgasm, Chris stopped and rolled off of him. "What the heck, man," Crawford complained. "So he speaks," Chris said with a grin, his dimples showing, "Besides, it's my turn." He made a gesture towards his fully erected cock. Crawford rolled his eyes and proceeded to straddle Chris. Chris smiled and said, "Well, hop on my dick." Once again, Crawford rolled his eyes but then he slid himself onto Chris, still loose from yesterday's endeavors. They moaned in unison and Crawford had to take a moment to take a minute to regain his vision. He then began to ride Chris, grinding into him with every motion. Chris suddenly switched their positions, so he was on top of Crawford. "I thought that I could ride today," Crawford whined. "Well, surprise, motha fucka," Chris joked. In reality, Chris thought that Crawford needed more practice. Chris thrust himself deep inside and Crawford threw his head back with bliss.

Chris continued his motions several times, enjoying every moment of it- that is, until Crawford came in his hair. Chris pulled out almost immediately, the white semi-liquid dripping onto his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK!"

While Chris was frantically trying to fix his hair, Crawford was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Chris punched him and said, "Shut up, ya faggot."

Crawford laughed. "You weren't saying that just 5 minutes ago."

"You little-"

Chris pounced on him. They rolled on the floor and laughed, throwing a few punches at each other. The playful fighting quickly turned into kissing which was rapidly heating. It was Chris who pulled away first. He sighed and said, "We should probably get cleaned up." Crawford nodded his head but neither of them made any effort to move. They just lay there, in each other's arms, staring at the ceiling. They shared similar thoughts. Over and over, they repeated to themselves, "Of all people, why my brother?"

**So what did you think? There will be more to come, if you liked it. Please, feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.**


End file.
